


In His Time of Need

by mithrel



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick consumes a Wesen alcoholic type beverage that makes him incredibly aggressive sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Time of Need

For once he’s over at Monroe’s just to hang out, rather than because a rogue Wesen is terrorizing the city. Monroe’s busy playing his cello so Nick heads to the kitchen for a beer.

He grabs the first bottle he sees, twists off the top and takes a long pull.

At that moment Monroe comes into the kitchen. “Hey Nick, what are you–” He stops and his eyes widen as he sees the open bottle. “Oh shit.”

“What, I can’t steal a beer after a long day?” Nick asks, annoyed.

“Nonono, it’s not that,” Monroe says quickly, practically snatching the bottle. “This is Wesen beer.”

He thought it tasted different. “So?” he asks, reaching for the bottle.

Monroe holds it away from him. “ _So,_ the effect of Wesen alcohol on humans is…unpredictable.”

“Unpredictable?” The room suddenly feels far too hot.

“Yeah, you could break out in boils or have a heart attack or–” Monroe sniffs. “Oh _shit!_ ” he says more vehemently, putting his hands over his eyes.

Nick’s never noticed before, but Monroe really is attractive, and since Juliette and he are “separated” thanks to the fact that she thinks he’s crazy, there’s nothing to stop him from acting on that attraction.

Monroe tries to fend him off. “Nick, it’s the drink, you don’t know what you’re doing, we have to get you to Rosalee–”

Words. Words aren’t important. Nick presses up against him, sliding his tongue into Monroe’s mouth and reaching under his shirt.

Monroe pushes him away. “Nick, we can’t do this. Don’t make me tie you up.”

Nick grins at him. “I didn’t know you were kinky.”

Monroe snorts in exasperation, ducking away when Nick tries to kiss him again.

“Why don’t you want to do this?” Nick complains, moving to pin Monroe against the counter.

“Because you’re drugged. You don’t know what you’re doing.” But Monroe’s eyes are red, and when Nick succeeds in cornering him he doesn’t resist when Nick kisses him and puts his hands in his back pockets, pulling him closer.

After a moment, though, he disentangles himself and back away from Nick.

“Monroe,” Nick whines, “it _hurts._ ” He’s so hot he’s sweating, his pulse is way too fast and he’s getting lightheaded. But he can only think of that peripherally, most of his awareness focused on Monroe.

Monroe grimaces like he’s in pain too and comes back over to him. “I just hope you forgive me for this.”

Nick moans as Monroe kisses him, and claws at his shoulders. Monroe hoists him up onto the counter and unbuttons his pants.

Nick grabs the edge of the counter with one hand and puts the other on the wall behind him to steady himself as Monroe sucks him down. He tries to thrust up, but he’s got no leverage in this position. After a few seconds he slides to the floor again and Monroe obligingly sinks to his knees.

He grabs hold of Monroe’s hair, provoking a muted growl but no other reaction. Nick starts fucking his mouth, unable to help himself. Monroe resists for a second, then lets Nick set the pace, his cock slamming into the Monroe’s throat with every thrust.

Nick tightens his hands in Monroe’s hair as he gets closer, squeezing his eyes shut and coming harder than he can ever remember doing.

He’s panting as Monroe stands up. Nick stares at him for a second. “Holy…”

Monroe’s shaking his head. “Your pheromones are still spiking. This isn’t over.”

“What do you–” Nick trails off as he feels another surge of lust go through him.

He shoves Monroe to the floor and climbs on top of him. Monroe tries to flip them, but Nick resists with everything he’s got. Finally Monroe sighs and lies still, baring his throat.

Nick licks up it, and when Monroe shifts under him, he bites down. Monroe whines and goes still again.

Nick struggles with his belt buckle, finally getting it undone, unzipping Monroe’s jeans to push his hand inside, making him buck up, then yanks his jeans down.

Monroe grabs his wrists as Nick tries to push a finger into him. “Nick, Nick, we need–”

 _Lube,_ penetrates the scent of sweat and skin, the feel of flesh. “Where?”

“Cabinet,” Monroe pants, and Nick gets off him just long enough to rummage in the cupboard and find a bottle of cooking oil.

He pours it on his hand and rubs Monroe’s hole, making him gasp. When he pushes a finger in Monroe whines and goes full Blutbad, his fangs coming out.

Nick can’t take the time to prepare him properly; he just stretches him as much as he can stand, then pushes in.

Monroe howls, but pushes back to meet him, hips snapping up and teeth bared.

God, he’s so hot, hotter than Nick would have thought if he’d thought about this before. Everything drains out of his mind and he concentrates on pounding Monroe into the floor.

Monroe is clawing at his back, running his fangs along Nick’s neck and for a moment he wonders if he’ll bite, can’t bring himself to care.

As he gets close to the edge for a second time, he reaches between them and grabs Monroe’s cock, jerking it, and they come almost together.

Nick slumps on top of him, then rolls off after a moment, feeling a pang at the loss of contact. His mind isn’t cloudy anymore, and he’s starting to realize just what he’s done. “You OK?”

Monroe stares glassily at the ceiling for a second before replying. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He sits up, and winces. “OK, maybe not perfectly fine, but good enough.” He looks at Nick. “More to the point, the effect’s worn off.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Nick rubs a hand across the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry about–”

“Whatever, man,” Monroe dismisses him. “Just don’t go rummaging in my fridge again, OK?”

He manages a wan smile. “OK.”


End file.
